1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding cartons, and more particularly to a carton having closure means which prevents the carton from being opened without at least a partial destruction of the integrity of the carton to indicate that it has been opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ RE. 23,670 3,893,614 3,724,741 3,511,431 3,095,135 2,485,235 2,041,932 ______________________________________
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses an end loading top opening carton wherein the closure means at each end of the carton includes a novel intermediate flap arrangement like that of the present invention which permits the carton to be partially glued by the manufacturer, filled by the packer, and then sealed by the packer in such a manner that any subsequent attempt to open the carton would be apparent because of physical damage to the carton.